Roses Have Thorns
by MissMastersSparrow1
Summary: When Vlad has to be the teacher of a tenth-grade high-school class for a month or two, he meets Rosalie Val, one of the teenage girls in his new class.soon,they both reveil secrets to each other that are quite big.Rosalie's life and the world are in steak
1. Chapter 1

Vlad. Vlad Masters, billionaire and secret ghost halfa known as Plasmius, couldn't believe he was doing this. The only reason why he was doing what he was about to do was because his company wanted him to do it. Plus he was getting paid a _lot_ of money. He stood outside the classroom door with his hand on the doorknob. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He slowly let it out, opened his eyes, and turned the doorknob. He walked into the now quiet classroom and shut the door behind him. He heard a few whispers among the high schoolers, mostly from girls. He went over to the teacher's desk that was neatly cleared off and set his brief case on it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a neat stack of papers lying on the desk. He picked them up and saw that there was a Post-It note on them that said 'This month's assignments'. He grimaced behind the large stack of papers. He had almost forgotten that he was going to be teaching all the classes for a group of sixteen-year-old tenth-graders for a whole _month_…not. He really did not want any more reminders of what he was going to be doing. And somehow he had to do it without exposing his other half, his ghost half.

He started to hear more whispering and decided that he should probably start the class. He went to the front of the class and loudly cleared his throat. That caught the attention of the class and they stared at him as he put his hands behind his back.

"My name is Mr. Masters. Some of you may know me as Vlad Masters. I honestly don't care if you call me Mr. Vlad or Mr. Masters." He said.

He went over to the desk and picked up the large stack of papers.

"As you know, I will be your teacher for all of your classes for the whole month of December. So, I guess I will tell you how your classes are going to be."

He suddenly heard the loudest pop of a bubble-gum bubble he had ever heard in his life. He looked up from his papers and straight at a girl who was chewing gum and was one of the only people in the room that had gum. He raised an eyebrow and gave her a look that said 'let's see what happens if you do that again'. The girl sank down in her seat and chewed her gum more lightly and quietly. Vlad smiled and looked back down at his papers.

"You will be with this same group of people you are with now for every class." He continued. "Your schedules have been changed so that this can happen with no problems. And I assure you that I have had experience in every class you students are having this month. So no trying to make things your own class. There will be times for talking, but otherwise, when I am talking, you listen."

He looked up from his papers to see how many people were paying attention. Surprisingly, all of them were paying attention.

"I'm going to take roll and learn your names. Make sure you speak up." Vlad said as he leaned against a table in the front of the room.

He flipped through the papers until he found a paper that had names written on it. He started from the left.

"Darien?"

"Here!"

Vlad looked up to see a boy with shaggy black hair and a pierced ear waving his hand in the first row to his left.

"Cole?"

"Here!"

"Rebecca?"

"Here!"

This repeated for another minute. He looked over the paper again and said the names in his head.

'Darien, Cole, Rebecca, Troy, Bella, Maria, Jack, Oliver, Rosalie, Serena, Arabella, Arella, Robyn, Garrett, Mat, and Brian.'

There were eight girls and eight boys, ironically.

"Alright," Vlad sighed. "It says we will be going to the library today. So quietly head to the library."

He liked books and reading, so he didn't think this would be a problem. The annoying kids would just pick out a book, check it out, and they would be done. Seemed easy enough.

He was wrong. Most of the kids weren't even looking at books, just standing around talking to each other. And it seemed like every time he would get close to a group of students, they would all of a sudden get quiet. Then once he walked away, they would start giggling and talking again. But he ignored it and looked for a few books. After he saw that his new class was talking and not doing anything, he decided it was time to go back to the classroom. He rounded up the class and headed back to the room.

When he was walking he noticed a girl walking next to him. She didn't say anything or even look at him. She had her nose in a book. Out of the corner of his eyes he looked at the cover of her book. It was a vampire book that he knew was very popular. It was the book _Twilight_, by Stephenie Meyer. Of course he couldn't remember the girl's name. He noticed though, that she had long blonde hair that was black underneath, had small black streaks in it, and was a mixture of tight curls and straightness with her mixture of long and short bangs hanging over her face, and she was somewhat tall. She wore a pair of long, but tight jeans that had rips and small holes in various places, black high-heel boots, a black halter top with red lace trimming that showed her stomach area, which showed the red rose bellybutton ring she had, and a black leather jacket that looked like a biker chick jacket. And from the looks of it, she even looked like she would _own_ a motorcycle. He could even smell her beautiful perfume. It smelled like roses, lavender, lilacs, and other good smelling things. The girl seemed to notice that someone was looking at her and without moving her head; she moved her eyes to Vlad. Vlad immediately moved his head away from her and looked straight ahead. They walked in silence until they got inside the classroom.

Once they were inside the room, a few other girls came up to the one and started talking to her. Vlad knew it had something to do with him. He looked at the schedule that had been made for him and saw that science was first. He let out a quiet but heavy sigh and looked for a teacher's science book. He soon found it and went to the front of the class. For some odd reason he felt like it had gotten hotter in the room and decided to take his suit jacket off. Once he took it off he rolled the sleeves of his white button up shirt up to his elbows, which exposed some of the well-toned muscles he had on his fore arms. He put the jacket over a chair at his new desk.

"It's time for science I guess. So what do you usually do to read the pages you're supposed to read?" Vlad said in a flat voice.

His expression said that he was bored.

"Sometimes we read as a class." A boy who Vlad had to look at the role sheet to remember his name, said.

Vlad saw that his name was Oliver.

"Alright, I guess we will do that, then. I will start."

He flipped to the page they were supposed to be on and started to read the first paragraph, which was about weather.  
After he was done reading, looked at the role sheet and randomly picked out someone to read next. He picked a girl named Rosalie Val.

"Rosalie?" he said looking around the room for a girl to look up and say 'what'.

"That's me." A raspy yet smooth voice said.

Vlad looked over to his right to see the same girl he had been walking next to waving her fingers at him. He ever so slightly smiled.

"Read the next paragraph, please." He said.

Rosalie stared at him for a second then started reading. Vlad took the chance to look her over again. This time he could see her face better. She had black eyeliner around her blue eyes, her skin was slightly pale and perfect with no blemishes or pimples, and her lips were as red as a rose. He also noticed the red-ribbon chocker that had a red rose charm on it and another necklace that had a crescent moon and a small star connected to it. He then noticed that it was quiet and that Rosalie was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He cleared his throat and looked back down at the book.

"Yes, well, let's have Troy read the next one." He said as he tried not to blush.

Troy started to read. But Vlad couldn't help but look back over at Rosalie. There was something about her that caught his attention. Whether it was her clothes, her looks, or just something else, he didn't know. Suddenly Rosalie was looking back at him too and their eyes met and neither of them looked away.

Rosalie didn't know what was up with this guy. Was he checking her out? Was there something on her face? She didn't know. But it was bothering her, but at the same time it wasn't. The reason being is that there was something about this Vlad Masters. Something that she liked but at the same time she didn't like. It was confusing her. Did she like him or not? She did think he was rather attractive. Actually she thought he was extremely attractive. From the looks of it, he had good muscles, too. He didn't seem like the teaching type, though. She didn't know what he seemed like. Just something besides a teacher. His expression looked like he was bored and slightly annoyed. She couldn't take her eyes away from his. His piercing blue eyes were hypnotizing and beautiful. Suddenly she felt someone nudge her in her side, which broke her concentration on her teacher's eyes. She looked at the culprit of the nudge, which was one of her best friends, Robyn.

Robyn gave her a strange look and mouthed the words 'they're staring at you and _him_'.

Rosalie looked around and saw that people were staring at her, including Mr. Masters. Then he looked back down at his papers and loudly cleared his throat. Rosalie blushed and sank into her seat. This continued for the remainder of science, except without the long pauses and everyone staring at her.

Vlad felt embarrassed for staring at that poor girl and causing a scene. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Although, he did notice that it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be to teach a class of sixteen-year-old tenth grade high schoolers. He really wasn't having any problems. Except for the occasional staring contests with Rosalie. He noticed something in her eyes, though. He could have sworn he saw a hint or a flash of red in her blue eyes. He also saw longing, sadness, and something else he couldn't identify. He figured it out that this girl was a lot different than the other kids in her class, possibly the whole school.

He had told the students that it was time for history, so he let them go to their lockers and get whatever they needed. When all of them were gone, he turned around and gripped the edges of the table he had been leaning against. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He needed to get a grip on himself. He needed to calm down and relax. This girl was not going to be a distraction. For one; she was a _high school_ girl, and two; he needed to teach this class with no distractions. He hadn't noticed that he had closed his eyes and suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Um…are you ok, Mr. Vlad?" a familiar voice said.

He opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder to see Rosalie Val standing there with a worried look on her face. Vlad pried his fingers off of the table and turned around, smoothing his shirt out. He noticed that she was the only one in the room besides him.

"Uh, yes. I'm fine. D-do you have your book already?" he said.

"Yes, I do. I'm kind of faster than everyone else."

Vlad saw a small but noticeable smile appear on her face and it disappeared as fast as it had come.

"Look, I'm sorry about—" she cut him off.

"It's ok. A lot of guys do that."

"Well, it sort of embarrassed me."

Vlad blushed a little and Rosalie tried to hold back a chuckle.

"Look, can I stay after school tomorrow? I can't stay today because I'm busy." She asked.

"Sure. Why?"

"Um…I uh…because I need help on science."

Vlad noticed that she stuttered and had broke eye contact with him.

"Yes, that's fine." Vlad said.

Rosalie smiled and went to her seat.

Rosalie could have sworn she saw a hint or a flash of red in Vlad's eyes when he was _gripping_ the table. And why did she ask if she could stay after school tomorrow? She really didn't need any help in science or any subject for that matter. For some reason though, she wanted to be around this guy. No, this _man_. She wanted to be around this _man_. She grinned and glanced over at Vlad. She decided that in her mind she would call him Vlad. She didn't want to call him _Mr._ Vlad or _Mr._ Masters, because it would sound weird to her. Then before she knew it, class was starting. And this time, Vlad decided to let the class read on their own.

He went over to his desk, grabbed one of his books, and propped his feet up on the desk. But he couldn't help looking over his book and glancing at Rosalie every now and then. In his head, was yelling at himself right now. He should not be this interested in a sixteen-year-old high school girl. He had the urge to ask her if she had powers or something. He knew there was some kind of secret this girl was keeping from everyone, including her family and friends. He started to make a list of clues in his head.

'_Hints or flashes of red in her eyes, faster than everyone.'_

That was all he could think of right at the moment. He knew he would figure some other clues out later. His big opportunity would be tomorrow after school. Since they would be in private he would ask her some questions. But at the same time, how was he going to ask her his questions. She would probably think he was some kind of crazy nut-case freak. But, even he thought that at times. She would probably ask him some questions too. What was he getting himself into? He knew that tomorrow, Rosalie Val would know his secret. She would know that he was Vlad Plasmius, a half ghost. Suddenly Rosalie looked up from her book and straight at him, as if on cue. And the look she had on her face was a horrified shocked look. As if she had been reading his mind and just heard him say who he was. She looked at him for a while then slowly went back to reading her history book.

'_What_ is _she?'_ Vlad thought to himself.

There was no question; she was not a normal human.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was the same as the one before. Except Vlad and Rosalie didn't cause any scenes. The day went by very fast. They had their regular classes like science, math, history, and English. Then they had their other classes like art, health, and things like that. Then before Vlad knew it, school was over and everyone was leaving…except Rosalie. This was it. He would soon find out what she was, and she would know what he was. He sat at his desk trying to act as normal as possible. He heard the clicking of heeled boots coming over to his desk. He looked up to find Rosalie right in front of his desk.

"Ah, Rosalie. You said you needed help on your science?" he said.

"Yes, I guess that's what I said."

Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"Well then, go get your book."

She left to get her book and was back before he could even get his.

"Shut the door please." Vlad said glancing over at the door.

After Rosalie shut the door she grabbed a seat and sat down right next to Vlad.

"I uh…I have some questions for you first." He said.

"Alright, fire away."

"Ok, can you read people's minds?"

"Uh…" their eyes were locked.

Rosalie couldn't look away. There was some kind of reassurance in his piercing hypnotizing blue eyes that told her she should tell him the truth.

"I uh…yes, actually I _can_ read people's minds. But only certain people." She remembered yesterday during history.

"Do you have super powers?"

Rosalie was taken back by his question. It was like he could see right through her.

"Uh, maybe. Do you?" she said nervously.

"You've no idea." Vlad flashed a seductive evil smirk.

"What _are_ you?" Rosalie whispered in shock and fear, even though she already sort of knew the answer to that question.

"The real question is, what are _you_?"

That was it. Rosalie finally snapped.

"You wanna find out what _I_ am? Then meet me later tonight around midnight on top of the tallest office building in town. In your _other_ form."

Then she left.

"But, what about your science?"

Rosalie looked over her shoulder and gave him the same evil seductive smirk he gave her.

"Oh, don't worry. We have chemistry." She said. Then she left.

Vlad just sat at his desk. What did she mean by 'we have chemistry'? The science chapter they were learning was about weather, not chemistry. He ignored it though, and left the school to go back home to his humongous mansion. He needed to think before he left at midnight. He then realized something he hadn't realized before. Rosalie _had_ read his mind. She _did_ know that he was a half ghost. Vlad sat in a chair at a small table in his underground lab. What was he going to do if this girl was some kind of bounty hunter that wanted to kill him? If she was, then how was he going to be able to teach at her school with her there? So many things were running through his mind. Then a grandfather clock struck twelve. Vlad sighed and went ghost. His platinum hair turned jet black and was in a style that resembled horns with one thick white streak running down the middle, his ears became pointed with a small gold hoop in each one, his skin turned a light shade of blue, his eyes turned blood-red, he now had fangs, and his clothes turned into a white suit with black boots, black gloves, and a white cape that was red on the inside. He went intangible and flew through the wall and out of his mansion and into the night.

He was about half way to the tallest building when two big black birds that were obviously ghosts, started to mess with him. He got irritated and shot them with an ecto-blast. The birds started to mess with him even more. He didn't realize it, but they were leading him to the building he was supposed to be at. The birds landed on the building, as did Vlad. Then out of the shadows and darkness, someone with heeled boots on walked out. Vlad recognized it to be Rosalie. She looked the same as she did earlier. Her blonde hair was down and hung to the middle of her back, she wore the same white button up shirt and long tight jeans and her black leather biker-chick jacket. She suddenly snapped her fingers and the birds disappeared. She walked closer to Vlad with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Vlad Plasmius. I've heard of you before, but never got the pleasure of meeting you…until now." She said.

Vlad noticed that her eyes were dimly glowing and flashed red then back to blue.

"Yes, I'm Vlad Plasmius, half—"

"Ghost. I know. You're just like that one ghost-boy, Danny Phantom. Except you're the villain."

"I am _not_ a villain." Vlad said through gritted teeth.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. That's what they all say." She said.

"You know what I am, now tell me what _you_ are."

Rosalie smirked and backed up until she was right in front of the edge of the building. She stepped onto the very edge and held her arms out like she was an airplane.

"Wouldn't it be better if I just _show_ you?"

Then she fell backwards off of the extremely high building. Vlad lurched forward to catch her, but it was too late. He could hear her laughing. To him it sounded sort of…evil. It echoed off the walls of the other buildings around them.

He leaned over the edge and watched Rosalie fall. Then just as she was about to hit the ground, she did a back flip and did something Vlad would've never imagined. Two black twin halo rings formed at her feet and her head. One moved up and the other moved down. Her hair changed from blonde to black and in the places that had been black before was now white; her hair was now in a messy bun with two black chopsticks in it that had red jewels on them. Her blue eyes turned red, she now had fangs, and her ears became pointed. Her clothes changed to a black long strapless dress that had splits on either side (left and right sides) that went up to the mid thigh with red trimming, the top part was like a corset except without strings, she had black fingerless gloves with red lace trimming, a belt that was basically a thick black string and had red gems that looked like broaches on it, a black hooded cloak that had red on the inside, and black knee-high heeled boots.  
She flew back up to the building and landed on the very edge.

"Wanna take a wild guess at what I am?" she said with that same evil seductive smirk.

Vlad just stood there wide-eyed. "You're a h-half…a half ghost?!" he said.

He couldn't believe there were more than just him and Daniel in the world that were halfas.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! You're correct! And guess what you're prize is!" she said sarcastically.

Vlad furrowed his eyebrows and just stood there. Then before he could do anything, he had been pinned down to the ground by Rosalie's heeled boot. His neck was in between the heel and the flat part of her boot. He noticed that both of her necklaces she was wearing were the same ones he had seen the day before and they were dimly glowing like her eyes. He struggled to get free of the boot, but Rosalie pulled out one of her chopsticks from her hair. Suddenly it became longer like a bow staff, and a sharp point came out of it. She held it to his neck, prepared to kill him at any minute. Vlad stopped moving and became very nervous. He gulped.

"They call me The Serene Thorn. But most people…or ghosts, I should say, just call me Serenity or Thorn. Take your pick." Rosalie said.

Vlad cleared his throat and weakly smiled. "Would you mind getting that thing away from my neck?" he pointed to the deathly bow staff.

"I'd rather not. Now, I have some questions for _you_."

"Fire away. Your questions! Not your, uh…deathly bow staff."

Thorn smirked. "Where is your ghost portal? I know you have one." She said.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I can't get to the Ghost Zone anymore. I used to be able to get to it with this," she looked at her bow staff, "But it's not working for some reason."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't, I'll kill you."

"Then what? You will be the number one suspect in my murder, if you do kill me." Thorn moved the sharp point closer to his neck. "Just tell me." She said with anger.

"Fine. My portal is in my mansion."

"Where is your mansion?"

"I'm not going –"

"Yes you are!" she ever so slightly moved the point across his neck, causing a small cut to form and blood to ooze out of it.

"A-alright! Alright, I'll tell you! But you have to follow me to get there."

"Fine. No tricks, though."

"Done." Thorn took the bow staff away from his neck and took her heel away also.

She stood back as Vlad got up. He put his hand to his neck and wiped the blood away. He looked over at Thorn and saw that she still had the deathly bow staff's sharp point facing him.

"You can at least put the point away." He said.

She touched a red jewel on the top of it and the point disappeared.

"Follow me and don't leave my sight." Vlad said as he and Thorn flew off of the building.

Rosalie couldn't decide whether she liked Vlad better in his human form or in his ghost form. They both were very attractive. She made sure she flew right next to him the whole time. For some reason she felt very safe around him. She decided that she didn't need her bow staff any more and touched a red jewel on it. It went back to its original size and she put it back into her hair. She moved her bangs that were a mixture of long and short, out of her face. She looked over at Vlad who had a look on his face that said that he was thinking about something. She looked away from him and stared straight ahead. All of a sudden she had the urge to do something. But she held the urge for later.

Then when they were almost there, something flew past Thorn's head and into a tree. She looked up and saw that it was a gold dagger. She gasped and whirled around to see someone she didn't want to see.


	3. Chapter 3

An evil laugh echoed through the night as Vlad noticed the dagger that had flown past Thorn's head and turned around. He saw her floating in the air with fear and shock written all over her face. Then he looked at what she was staring at. It was another ghost. He had a mixture of black and red hair pulled back into a ponytail, blood-red eyes that were redder than his own and Thorn's, his skin was a pale white color, he had long sharp fangs, and pointed ears. He wore a 1700's or 1800's white shirt, black pants, a red waist wrap sort of thing, black boots and a red cape that hung over his shoulders. Vlad also noticed the same crescent moon and star necklace he wore that was the same as Thorn's.

"Ah, and who do we have here?" the ghost said.

"I–" Vlad started to say.

"No one. He's no one that concerns you, Azarath." Thorn said as meanly as she could.

"Anyone I meet concerns me, Thorn. You should know that."

Thorn rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Now, who might you be?" the ghost known as Azarath said.

"I am Plasmius."

"Well if you don't mind, Plasmius, I'm going to be taking little Miss Thorn here."

Azarath went to grab Thorn, but was stopped by her bow staff.

"Thorn, don't embarrass yourself by getting beat." Azarath said with a smirk. But Thorn didn't remove her staff or her gaze on him.

"Two can play that game, baby."

"Don't call me baby." He pulled out a sword.

Vlad just stood there ready to hurt someone if he had to.

Azarath and Thorn broke off into a fight. No one was winning at first, they both moved in syncopation. But then Thorn got a chance and cut her daggered bow staff across Azarath's face, causing green ectoplasm to ooze out from it. He wiped his hand across his face and looked at his hand. He angrily looked up and before Thorn could do anything, he cut his sword across her arm and hit her very hard across the face. The hit knocked her out and she began to fall towards the ground. Vlad gasped and shot Azarath with an ecto blast then flew after Thorn. She was falling very fast and Vlad didn't know if he could catch her in time. But right before she could hit the ground, he caught her and cradled her in his arms. Azarath laughed loudly and disappeared. Vlad looked at Rosalie's arm and saw that it was a deep cut and was bleeding heavily. Then she unconsciously changed back into her human form. Vlad watched as her hair went back to blonde and the chopsticks disappeared, her ears were no longer pointed, and her clothes changed back into a white button up shirt, a pair of jeans, black heeled boots, and the black leather jacket. Vlad then noticed a small single tear fall out of the corner of her eye. He gently wiped it away and flew off with her still in his arms, to his mansion.

When he was there, he took her to his room and laid her on his bed. He changed back into his human form. He went to his bathroom and got a wet washcloth, ointment, and some wrapping bandages. He went back over to his bed where the still sleeping Rosalie lied. He sat down on the edge of the bed and set all of the stuff on the little side table. First he wiped the blood off of Rosalie's arm with the washcloth, and then he put some ointment on the wound and wrapped the bandages around it. He saw her flinch under the pressure and pain. He gently put his hand on her forehead and ran it along her face. She relaxed and ever so slightly smiled. Vlad then went back to the bathroom and got another wet washcloth. He went back over to Rosalie and put it on her forehead. He stood straight again and stared at her. What was he going to do? He had a wounded teenage halfa ghost girl lying in his bed asleep. Should he take her home and say that she was lost and that he had found her wounded? Should he keep her here until the morning and then take her home or to school? He decided that that would be best. He would either take her back to her home or to school in the morning.

Vlad took a step to the bed and sat down on the edge. He then took the girl's boots and jacket off and set them on the floor by the side table. He rolled his eyes and sighed. Rosalie had a practically see-through white button up shirt on, which made it so that you could almost see her black lacey bra. He also noticed that this was the first time he had ever noticed how perfect her face was besides yesterday. She had beautiful, perfect skin that looked so delicate and soft. Her lips were perfectly shaped and had just the right amount of fullness. You couldn't really see her cheekbones like a lot of people. They were there, but not as noticeable as most of the people he had seen lately. Vlad couldn't believe he was saying this, but he really did think that Rosalie had the most beautiful face he had ever seen in his whole life.

He ever so slightly smiled to himself. He gently put the back of his hand on her forehead and ran in down her cheek. Rosalie quietly moaned and slightly shifted in her sleep. Vlad got up and put the large red and white comforter over her body. He walked over to the door of his bedroom and looked over his shoulder towards her again. Content with what he saw, he shut the door behind him and headed down the long hall to a guest bedroom. The guest bedroom was almost as big as his own, but a little smaller. It looked basically the same as his own, too, but the furniture was in a different arrangement.

He opened a drawer in a dresser and pulled out a pair of gray pajama pants. He changed into them and shut the bedroom door. He got into the huge bed and lied on his back under the blankets. He closed his eyes and slowly took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He still didn't know what he was getting himself into. What would her parents do if they found out? He groaned in frustration with himself. He was not going to worry about this now and let it take away sleep from him. It was already at least two o'clock in the morning and he had to get up at six. He rolled over on his side and let his mind and his body relax. His breathing became even and his heart rate slowed and became even also. He soon fell asleep.

_ Azarath grabbed Thorn by the neck and pulled her closer to him. She gasped in fear. Her face was inches away from his and tears started to stream down her face. Azarath's hand moved down her neck and onto her arm. His other hand gripped her other arm. Thorn could not escape his grip. Then his mouth moved closer to her neck. Vlad couldn't believe what he was seeing. Azarath_ bit _Thorn with his fangs. Thorn let out a blood curdling loud scream. Azarath was sucking the blood and the life out of her. There was another loud scream that came from Thorn. _

"_Vlad! VLAD!!!"_

Vlad shot up with a gasp and immediately opened his eyes. At the same time he heard an alarm clock beeping. He groaned and hit the off button on it. The clock read six o'clock in the morning. The sun hadn't risen all the way yet, so it was still pretty dark outside. He sluggishly got out of the bed and headed over to the bathroom to take a shower. When he was standing in the warm relaxing water, he remembered that this was not his normal bathroom. He also remembered that he had a guest sleeping in his room. That guest was Rosalie Val. He had a small panic attack in his mind at the thought of a teenage girl sleeping in _his_ room and in _his_ bed. Not just a teenage girl, a teenage wounded halfa ghost girl. But after a few minutes he calmed down and the panic disappeared.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked over to a closet outside of the bathroom and looked around in it. There was nothing in it. He then looked through all of the drawers in the dressers and also found no clothing once so ever. His clothes were in his room where the still sleeping Rosalie was. Vlad closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh in frustration. He was going to have to go into his room practically naked, and get his clothes. While at the same time, trying not to wake Rosalie or let her see him. He grinned to himself and left the guest bedroom he was in. he walked down the hall and to the door of his room. He went intangible and walked through it. He was now standing in his room. He turned invisible and walked over to his closet, while at the same time looking over his shoulder to see if Rosalie was still sleeping. Of course she was. She had the big warm heavy comforter over her and almost covering her face. She looked very comfortable, relaxed, and serene. Vlad kept walking over to his closet and opened it. He picked out a black suit and a white button up shirt.

What Vlad didn't know, was that Rosalie was just barley awake. She had sneaked a peak at the almost naked Vlad. She noticed the wonderful muscles he had and his platinum hair that hung down to his shoulders. She was exhausted though, so she soon fell back asleep.

Vlad went into his own bathroom this time, and put his clothes on. He also combed his hair back into a ponytail. He looked at his watch on his wrist and saw that it was almost seven o'clock. He had about an hour and a half before he and Rosalie had to be at the school. He needed to wake her up now. He walked over to the bed where she lye asleep. He couldn't help but take notice on how beautiful she looked. He honestly didn't want to wake her up, but he had to. He gently put his hand on her shoulder and shook her a little. She moaned and moved a bit. Vlad shook her again.

"Rosalie, you need to get up now. It's almost seven o'clock." He whispered in her ear.

Rosalie was again just barley awake, and could hear Vlad's soothing gentle voice in her ear. She liked his voice, especially that close to her ear. She tried to hold back the grin that was forming across her lips, but it appeared anyway. Vlad noticed this and saw that it disappeared as fast as it had come. Rosalie still didn't open her eyes or even try to get up.

"Rosalie, you need to get up, _now_. I need to take you back to your own home." He whispered more urgently.

That woke Rosalie up immediately. She groaned and opened her eyes to see Vlad standing right in front of her with an annoyed expression on his face. She slowly sat up in the large bed. Well, _his_ bed to be exact. When she sat up Vlad saw that her white see-through button up shirt was unbuttoned all the way, exposing the rest of her stomach area _and_ her black lacy bra. Her chest was fully exposed and one side of her shirt was on her arm instead of her shoulder. Vlad blushed and looked at her face.

"Y-you uh…you might want to button your shirt up." He quietly said. Rosalie raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows and slightly blushed also.

"And what if I don't want to?" she said with a small smirk.

"Rosalie, don't play games with me. Now, you need to get up. As I said, I need to take you back to your own home to your parents."

"Yeah, about that."

"What?"

"Uh…my uh, parents think that I'm uh…at a friend's house. And if they see you dropping me off, they will defiantly jump to conclusions."

Rosalie's heart rate was going faster as she weakly smiled at Vlad who raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Y-yes."

"What's their phone number?" Rosalie's eyes widened that Vlad would even try such a thing.

"Wait! That was a lie! They're actually on a business trip together. I don't know what their room number is, though." She franticly said.

"Then where are they? Maybe I can get the area number and call their cell-phones."

"I-uh…I don't know where they are. I-I forgot."

"Rosalie, stop lying. Where are they? Why can't I take you home?"

Rosalie's eyes drifted to the bed and she went quiet.

"You can't take me home because I don't want to go home. I don't want to go home because it's…it's torture being there." She whispered.

"Are your parents abusive or something?"

"No. Not even close. You wanna know the truth, Mr. Masters?"

"Well, yes."

"The truth is, I don't have parents. Or any guardians for that matter. My parents are dead. Actually, they were murdered…right before my eyes." A tear trickled down her smooth face.


	4. Chapter 4

_ The six-year-old Rosalie hid under the bed in the darkness as the three men terrorized her home. Two of the men were humans and the other one, the one in charge, was not human. He was part ghost part vampire. His name was Azura. The bigger human of the two was named Pier and the other was Vernon. They were French. Rosalie knew little French, but knew a few things they were saying. Vernon had Rosalie's mother and had a dagger to her throat, ready to kill her whenever his master told him too. Pier was fighting her father. Her father was a pretty good fighter and her mother knew a few things, but not enough to defend herself. Unfortunately, Pier was winning and had Rosalie's father on the floor by the bed. He was so beat up. His face was facing Rosalie's. She had tears streaking her face. She was trying as hard as she possibly could to be quiet. Then Pier shot him. _

"_NOOOOO!!!!!!" Rosalie's mother screamed. _

_Her father mouthed the words 'I love you', to Rosalie. Then he was gone. _

"_Daddy?!" Rosalie whispered. _

_ Then she covered her mouth in fear that they had heard her. But they didn't. She could hear her mother crying. Then she saw Azura get up from the chair he was sitting in and walk over to Rosalie's mother. He grabbed her by the neck and threw her onto the bed. He spoke something to her in French. Rosalie heard a sword being pulled out of a sheath and the ringing echoing in the room. Then the sword went through the bed and stuck into the floor right next to Rosalie's head. At that moment Rosalie knew it had gone through her mother's body, too. Rosalie gasped and saw blood soaking the bed._

"_Mommy!" she quietly whispered as a few drops of blood fell onto her face. _

_ Azura pulled the sword out of the body and the bed and let it drop to the floor. Rosalie heard the three men laugh and then leave the house, except for one. Vernon stood at the door. He grabbed a bottle of alcohol with his feet and kicked it up into the air. Then he kicked it again, making the bottle break and the alcohol sprinkling everywhere. He picked up a lighter, made it light, and threw it onto the spilled alcohol making a fire. Then he left. Rosalie quickly got out from under the bed. She went over to the sword and put it back into its sheath. She got an old shoe and moved the lighter out of the fire with it. She picked up the lighter and went over to a dresser that was filled with money. She put all the money in a bag, swung it over her shoulder, put the lighter in a pocket in her jacket, and grabbed the sword. Then she ran towards the glass window and jumped through it, landing on the ground. She heard fire truck sirens coming closer to her house that was now burning to the ground. Then she saw them. She ran to the bushes and hid there. Rosalie knew right then and there that she would have her revenge. She would learn how to use the sword and learn how to fight. She would kill Azura and his two morons, Pier and Vernon._

_ When she was just ten years of age, she knew how to fight. She didn't quiet know how to use the sword, which was a samurai sword. One night she was fighting a ghost-vampire that was similar to Azura, except his name was Azarath. Rosalie was down and wounded. Azarath got closer to her and shot an ecto-blast that was stronger than any other ecto-blast that any other ghost could shoot at her. The blast knocked her out. When Rosalie woke up, she was alone in an ally. She weakly walked home. But for a week she was having strange things happen to her. Her eyes were changing from blue to red at random times, her ears would go from normal to pointed, her hair would go from blonde to black and white, she would have fangs then normal teeth, and where she was shot by Azarath, which was on her stomach area, would hurt more than anything she had ever felt before. Then one day everything changed at the same time. And her clothes changed also. She knew what she had become. She had become part ghost. She learned how to use her new powers and her sword._

_ When she was thirteen, she was ready. She was ready to kill those miserable bastards. She had no problem killing Pier and Vernon. They were easy. But Azura was sort of difficult. She had to put up a pretty good fight for him. Then she was winning and had him pinned down to the ground. She spoke to him in French. _

"_Now, Azura, do you notice anything familiar about me?" she said as she wrapped her hand around his neck and started to choke him. _

_When he didn't answer Rosalie started to choke him even more. She made her eyes turn their normal color, blue. Her mother had had blue eyes also. She also looked a lot like her mother. Azura's eyes widened. _

"_It…it can't be. It's impossible!" he said in shock and fear. _

"_Oh, believe me, anything's possible. Now say 'goodnight', Azura. 'Because you're never going to wake up." _

_Then Rosalie punched and kicked him as hard as she possibly could. She shot about thirty ecto-blasts at him over and over again. Azura was bleeding and injured extremely badly. He was dying a slow painful death. Rosalie had her sword out ready to kill him._

"_Now, for the record, Azura, I should let you slowly and painfully die. But I really don't want to be here for very long. So I might as well kill you now and get it over with." She said with a smirk. _

_She stuck her sword into his stomach area and sliced it along his throat. He died with in two seconds. Azura's body glowed and disintegrated. Rosalie sat on her knees. She stuck her bloody sword into the ground and bowed her head. She quietly sobbed. _

"_I killed them. I've had my revenge. But I want to do more. I want to kill more. How is that possible?" she whispered._

_ She had thought that once she had killed the three men that ruined her life, that she would go on with life and be a normal girl. She never expected to become half ghost and posses powers. She never expected to want to do more killing. But she knew that she could never run away from it. The desire would never leave her alone. She would become a mix between a hero and a villain. There would be no fine line to what she would be. She would be the hero_ and _the villain._

_ By the age of sixteen, Rosalie was one of the best hero-villain assassins in the country. But no one knew who her human, who her normal form was. They all thought that she was full ghost. A few years prior to when she was sixteen, people started calling her 'The Serene Thorn'. The reason being is people thought that she was as beautiful as a rose, but all roses have their thorns. They also thought that she was very serene and graceful. But then she started to go by 'Serenity' or 'Thorn'. She was also known for her choice of weapons. Sometimes she would use her chopsticks, her sword, or her daggers. Her daggers looked like the daggers Elektra uses. But everyone knows Elektra isn't real. Or at least that's what they say. People used to think that Rosalie was Elektra. But Rosalie has never protested that she's not._

That is the story of Rosalie Val. Once Rosalie was done telling her story she looked back up at Vlad who had sat down next to her on his large bed. His face had a look of shock and sympathy on it.

"I've got a question." He quietly said.

"What?"

"If your house burnt down, then how are you still living in it?"

"The firemen got there in time to put out the fire. It only burnt my parents' room. The rest of the house was fine, but suffered from smoke damage. The smell went away after a while. I've been living in it since the year after they put the fire out. No one knows that I'm the previous owner's daughter."

"Oh. I see. So what were you hoping I would do after you told me why I can't take you back to your home?"

Rosalie's eyes shifted to the floor. She had an idea, but she didn't know if Vlad would let her. It seemed too early for that. But it was the only thing she could do at the moment.

"Well I was…um I-I…I was sort of wondering if um…" she stuttered.

"Well, come on, spit it out."

"I was wondering if…I could…stay here for a while?" Rosalie weakly smiled up at Vlad. He didn't look pleased.

"Rosalie," Vlad sighed, "Is there some other reason besides not wanting to be there, that you can't or won't let me take you home?"

"Maybe."

"Well, would you be so kind as to tell me what that other reason is?"

"Th-there are…people looking for me. Hunting me. They know where I live. And they're getting closer." Rosalie had a look of fear in her eyes. "They're too strong for me. I can't get myself out of this situation. They'll kill me!" she whispered as another tear ran down her cheek.

Vlad lifted his hand up to her cheek and wiped the tear away. He put his hand under her chin and gently lifted her head up.

"Rosalie, it's ok. I won't let anything happen to you. I _promise_. I wouldn't normally do this, but you can stay. You can stay for as long as you need to." He said with a small warm smile.

More tears started to fall out from Rosalie's eyes as she smiled. She suddenly threw her arms around Vlad and hugged him.

"Thank you, Vlad. Thank you so much." She whispered.

Vlad was stunned at first by the hug, but eventually he hugged her back.

"You're very welcome, my dear." He whispered in her ear.


	5. Chapter 5

Rosalie soon got ready for school in the same clothes she wore the day before. She told Vlad that she needed to get some things from her house to take to his. Clothes, for instants. And some other things. They were going to pick some of her stuff up after school. She sat in the passenger seat in Vlad's black Mercedes, staring out the window. She turned her head to face Vlad.

"Vlad?" she said.

"Yes?"

"Uh…do you like…dogs?"

They were now in the school parking lot. Vlad turned the car off and slowly turned his head to face her. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask, Rosalie?" he said.

"B-because, I have a dog." Rosalie smiled nervously.

Vlad turned his head back to the windshield and closed his eyes. He let out a heavy sigh.

"What kind of dog is it?" he asked while keeping his eyes closed.

"A Golden Retriever."

Vlad groaned. "And you will be the one taking care of it at all times, right?" he said.

"Well, of course. I've been doing that for three years already."

"And if it makes more than four accidents in my mansion, it will be out and gone. Got it?"

"Y-yes. And _its_ name is Arella-Serenity. Serenity for short."

"Fine, then. _Arella-Serenity_ can stay. I won't mind her as long as she minds my rules."

"Thank you."

"Yes, yes. But right now, we need to be in that school. And don't be going and telling people that you're going to be living with me."

Rosalie nodded and they both got out of the car and headed into the building.

"Where were you last night? You were supposed to meet us at the club." Robyn whispered to Rosalie as they worked on their worksheets together.

"I uh…I-I had some important business to take care of. Serenity was sick, so I had to take her to the vet right away." Rosalie lied.

"Uh-huh. Well, that dog of yours needs be feeling better soon because this is the second week in a row that you haven't come to Poise."

"I know. I promise I'll come Friday night. If I can."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I-uh…homework! What if I have tons of homework?"

"Since when have you cared about homework?"

"Just never mind, alright. I'll see if I can come."

The rest of the day was like any other. Same subjects, same homework, and same teacher. It was soon the end of the school day and everyone was getting on the buses to be taken home. Rosalie stayed in the classroom, pretending to be getting help from Vlad on an assignment. After everyone was gone she and Vlad went out the back of the school and to his car. Rosalie told him the directions to her house and they headed over to it.

"After we get some of your things, I'm going to drop you off at the mansion. Then I have to go to a meeting for my real work." Vlad announced.

"And how long will that take?"

"About two to three hours, unfortunately."

"Oh. Well, I assure you, your mansion will still be in tact when you come back."

"Good, I'm hoping it will be."

"Turn here." Rosalie pointed to a white house that looked old and worn out. Vlad parked and turned the car off.

"You sure that the people hunting you aren't here already?" Vlad asked as they got out of the car.

"Positive."

Rosalie pulled a key out of her leather jacket and started to walk up the stairs to the front door. She unlocked and opened it. She and Vlad walked in. Then a Golden Retriever pranced into the front room and ran to Rosalie. But when it saw Vlad it pulled its lips up, exposing its teeth and growled. Rosalie loudly snapped her finger at it.

"Arella-Serenity! That's enough! He's a good guy. No need to be rude." She scolded Serenity.

Serenity stopped growling and slowly walked up to Vlad. She sniffed him then started walking with Rosalie who was walking into a hallway.

While following Rosalie, he noticed a room that had a large wood door in front of it with no doorknob and no hole for a doorknob to go in. the 'door' had 'Do Not Enter' scratched into it. He guessed it to be Rosalie's parents' room. Then Rosalie stopped in front of another door that this time, looked like a normal door. She opened it and went in. Vlad couldn't believe how clean her room was. He expected that her room would be one of the messiest rooms he would ever see since she was a teenager. Rosalie went to her closet and dresser and started pulling out clothes and putting them into two boxes. Then she grabbed some jewelry, toiletry stuff, books, a red ipod, some shoes, two or three purses, and some other stuff. She threw all of it into another box. She also grabbed a red velvet bag that looked like it had some kind of book in it and she picked up a set of keys.

"What do the keys go to?" Vlad asked as he pushed himself off of the doorway he was leaning against.

"My motorcycle."

"No, seriously. What do they go to?"

"My motorcycle. You don't believe me? Go look for your self in the garage."

Rosalie led him to the garage. Vlad's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. There, parked in the middle of the garage, was a shiny red and black Harley Davidson motorcycle.

"It's a beauty, isn't it? Only two years old." Rosalie said.

"Y-you own a motorcycle?!"

"Yep. Now, I'm going to put my stuff in your car, including Serenity, and I'll ride my bike to your mansion."

"A-alright. Are you sure you don't want to ride in my safe car?"

"Positive. And I assure you, Serenity will be good."

"Well then, let's get your stuff loaded up and I'll meet you at my mansion."

Rosalie and Vlad loaded her stuff up in Vlad's car. Once they were done, Vlad sat in his car with Serenity sitting in the passenger seat, waiting for Rosalie to come out of the garage with her motorcycle. Vlad rolled his eyes as Serenity started panting, making the car stink with her breath. Then the garage door opened and Rosalie came out with a red helmet on her head and walking with her motorcycle. She shut the garage door and got on it. She put the key in the ignition and pressed a button. Then the bike roared to life. Rosalie lifted the movable eye shield on her helmet so Vlad could see her face. She nodded to him and he backed his car out of the driveway. Rosalie put the shield back over her eyes and followed him out of the driveway and to his mansion on her motorcycle.

Every now and then Vlad would glance in his rearview mirror to see if Rosalie was still following him. And of course she was. Once they were back at the mansion, Vlad parked and turned his car off. He got out of the car and let Serenity out as well, just as Rosalie was taking the key out of her motorcycle. He watched as she gracefully got off of it. Then she took her helmet off which let her long blonde hair out. She shook her head and flipped her hair around, making it look perfect. Vlad just stood there and stared at her. He was amazed at how beautiful, graceful, and mature a sixteen-year-old could look. She really didn't look sixteen at all. She looked more around twenty-five. Rosalie hung her helmet on one of the handlebars of her bike and started to seductively walk over to Vlad.

"Well, are you going to help me take this stuff in? Or are you just going to stare at me all night and miss your meeting?" Rosalie said.

"Yes, well, lets not waist any time."

Vlad helped her carry her stuff to her new room, which was just down the hall from his own.

"You sure do have a lot of stuff." Vlad said as he set down the last and possible the heaviest box.

"As I said before, I'll be back in two to three hours. And I expect the mansion to look somewhat the same when I get back. That goes for you too." He said as he pointed to Serenity who was sitting next to Rosalie's legs.

"She'll behave, I promise."

"Yes, well, I better be going." With that he left for his meeting.

Rosalie soon got bored and decided to do something to take her mind off things. The conversation that she and Vlad had earlier that morning and being in her house loading her stuff up made all the pain come back. She went into a room that looked like a private study, a den, and a small library all put together. In that room she found a mini bar with all kinds of alcohol and special glasses. She searched through the bottles of alcohol until she found her favorites. Strong red wine and Mike's Hard Lemonade. She got a wine glass, two bottles of the wine and the Mike's Hard Lemonade out. Then she poured a glass of wine and chugged it. The taste was strong and it made her wrinkle her nose and wince a little. But she loved it. She poured her self another, and another, and another. But she soon got used to the taste and decided to pour some of the 'lemonade'. She poured herself a glass and another and another. She repeated this with both the 'lemonade' and the wine until the bottle of wine and three bottles of the 'lemonade' were empty.

Suddenly she heard a door open and shut. There was the sound of footsteps walking up stairs and walking back down again. Then she heard someone's familiar voice call her name. But she just sat there on the floor with the four empty bottles and one empty wine glass lying in front of her. Arella-Serenity got up from the spot she was lying on and walked out of the room to where Vlad was. Vlad followed her to find a weary looking Rosalie sitting on the floor with empty bottles and a wine glass sitting in front of her.

"Rosalie?! Are you alright?" he said as he went over to her to help her up.

As he got closer to the spot she was sitting in, he saw small drops of what looked liked water on the floor. He looked at Rosalie's face to see a tear streak on her cheek. But she wasn't crying. She didn't even look sad. She looked happy. Too happy. Vlad helped her up to her feet. But once Rosalie was standing, she kept staggering. She was breathing out of her mouth and Vlad could smell something horrible on it. Alcohol. He could smell alcohol on her breath.

"You're drunk." He sternly said.

"You're sexy!" Rosalie snorted then broke out into hysterical laughs.

Vlad rolled his eyes.

"I…swear ta…ta drunk…I'm…I'm not god…" Rosalie slurred in between snorts.

But then she stopped snorting and laughing and covered her mouth with her hand. Vlad cursed under his breath as he grabbed the trashcan that was behind the mini bar. He gave it to Rosalie and she threw up in it.

"Great. Just what I need. A drunken sixteen-year-old who's probably not going to school tomorrow because of a hangover." Vlad mumbled.

He took her to her bathroom that was in her new room and went back down stairs. He picked up the empty bottles and threw them away and put the wine glass in the sink. He put his hands on the edge of the counter of the sink and lowered his head. He let out a heavy sigh.

"What was I thinking? What am I getting myself into?" he whispered to himself.

He decided that he should probably go check up on Rosalie.

He left the kitchen and headed up the huge wide staircase that lead upstairs to his and Rosalie's bedrooms. When he went into her bedroom he found Arella-Serenity lying on the bed and Rosalie in the bathroom with her head in the toilet. He went up to her and gently put his hand on her back to sooth her. He knew what being drunk felt like and even worse, hangovers. He hated them with a passion. After he knew Rosalie was done, he helped her up. She was breathing heavily and looked very tired.

"Are you alright now?" Vlad quietly said.

"Y-yes. But can you stop talking so loud? My head feels like it got hit with a hammer a thousand times." Vlad softly chuckled

"I'm not talking that loud at all, but yes, I'll try not to. Go lay down and I'll get you some pain killers and water."

Rosalie nodded and sluggishly walked over to her bed and lay down. She immediately recognized the large heavy red and white comforter she had seen the night before. She made her self comfortable and waited for Vlad. She noticed Serenity lying comfortably at the foot of the king size bed. A few minutes later, Vlad came back in with two painkillers and a glass of water in his hands. He gave the water and painkillers to her and brought the trashcan out of the bathroom and put it to the side of the bed incase she would get sick again.

"Would you like me to get you anything else?" Vlad softly said.

"Yes, my red velvet bag."

Vlad looked around the room and spotted the bag. He grabbed it and set it beside Rosalie.

"If you need me, I'll be in the den." He said.

"You're not mad at me for getting drunk?"

"I'm not technically mad, upset is more like it. But I'm not going to get onto you about it right now. I can hardly whisper to you, let alone yell at you." Vlad winked and shut the door behind him as he left the room.

Rosalie weakly smiled to herself and opened her bag. She pulled out two books and a pen. One book was her diary; the other was an ancient magical spell book. Both of them had locks on them. She took off her red silk ribbon choker that had the rose charm on it and her crescent moon star necklace. Then she held out one of her hands and suddenly one of her chopsticks appeared in it. She put the bottom edge of the rose charm on the top part of the chopstick. A small dim red light shone and the chopstick now became a skeleton key with the rose charm connected to the top and a small red silk ribbon tied in a bow just below the charm. She put the key in the small padlock on her diary and turned it to the left. The padlock was shaped like a rose. The padlock opened and Rosalie took it off. There was another lock. She turned the key upside down and put the rose part in the keyhole and turned it to the right. It unlocked and she took the key out. She then opened her diary and picked up her pen. The pen was a special pen. A magical pen to be exact. So was the diary. Whenever she wrote something, the words would shine gold, and then go to regular black ink. The diary had its very own spelling and grammar check, text font and font size. And it was fire and waterproof. After she was done writing she shut the diary. She put the rose part of the key in the first lock and turned it to the left. Then she put the padlock on the diary and put the key in it and turned it to the right.

She held up her crescent moon star necklace and it suddenly turned into a skeleton key with the crescent moon and star on top. She put it into the padlock, which was shaped like a crescent moon and unlocked it. Then she put the crescent moon star part into the neck keyhole on the book. When the book was unlocked she opened it. She pointed her finger at it and made a 'turn the page' motion. The book flipped its pages. Rosalie kept doing this until she found the page she wanted. It had healing spells on it. She skimmed down the page until she found the right spell. She quietly said the words.

"Nasty nausea, head splitting headache, disgusting puke. No need for a doctor, no need for medicine, just the right spell to stop all its meddling."

Then a dim glowing, small, eerie looking yellow ball of what looked like light and some kind of energy, came out of the book and floated towards Rosalie's head. Serenity raised her head in curiosity, but then put it back down again and fell back asleep. The glowing yellow ball stopped right in front of her forehead and floated down until it was right in front of her stomach area. It suddenly started to go into her stomach area and into her body. She then felt a mixture of pain, relief, and a surge of energy. She winced a little as she felt the spell start to work on her. Then she felt nothing. She shook her head around and felt no head splitting headache. She started to think about nothing but food and it did not make her nauseous or want to throw up. The spell had worked and she no longer had a hangover. She shut the spell book and locked both of the locks. She put the book and her diary and pen back into the red bag. Rosalie held the rose key in her hand. It then turned back into the red silk ribbon chocker. She did the same with the crescent moon star key and it turned back into a necklace. She put them back around her neck and set her bag on the floor.

Rosalie got out of the bed and went into the bathroom. She flushed the toilet and sprayed some of her air freshener she had brought with her. She looked in the mirror and noticed that she looked awful. She grabbed her brush out of a box. But when she looked back into the mirror again, her reflection was totally wrong. It was not her normal reflection. The girl she saw in the mirror was her but in a sense it wasn't. The girl had black hair that was in a loose messy bun with chopsticks in it and her bangs that were a mixture of long and short hanging over her face, she had pale almost pure white skin, her ears were pointed with two piercings on the top of the right one and one piercing on the top of the left one. She also had rose earrings in the first hole on both ears and small gold hoops in the second holes. Her eyes were red and looked like cat eyes with gold pupils and black eyeliner around them, her lips were as red as a rose and curved into a perfect small evil but yet seductive smile. She also had the same red silk ribbon chocker with the rose charm and the crescent moon star necklace on as her. Rosalie could only see part of the girl's clothes because the mirror was not a full size mirror. The girl had on a black dress that had a Marilyn Monroe style to it except with sleeves, it had a red corset over it that goes up to just below the bust line with black silk ribbon ties, and she also had on what looked like a black hooded cloak. The girl in the mirror was holding a scythe, but it didn't look like a normal scythe. It didn't have the down-curved blade; instead the blade was curved upward and almost looked like a crescent moon but with less of a curve to it. It also had an extra blade that was half the size of the other one and it curved outward from it with a straight smooth on the top part. Below the blades there was a red silk ribbon tied to the scythe. But just above the ribbon there was a red rose crest with the same crescent moon and star on it that was on Rosalie's necklace.

Then suddenly the girl in the mirror's smile got bigger and exposed her teeth. Except she had fangs. But they weren't the kind of fangs Rosalie had when she was in her ghost form. They were slightly longer and sharper. They looked more dangerous. Rosalie then realized that it was reflection of her. She knew this because she had seen it before. It was a reflection of her in the future. Azarath had shown it to her before. The reflection was of what she would become in the near future. She wouldn't just be a ghost, but something much more worse. Something she was supposedly 'destined' to become. Her reflection then started to say something.

"I am your destiny. Come with me and never look back. Join us. Join the rest of us. You know what you are to become. Your majesty, we're waiting for you. Come."

The reflection's voice was like silk, but it still had that evil, can't resist sound to it. For some reason Rosalie couldn't hear anything but the girl's voice. She felt like she couldn't just walk away. She got on top of the large counter and sat on her knees. As she looked deeply at her 'reflection', she had the feel of curiosity. She slowly brought her hand up to the mirror and the reflection did the same. Rosalie put her hand on her reflection's and the mirror had a ripple effect. Then her hand started to go _into_ the mirror. There was a force inside the mirror that was both telling her to come and physically forcing her into it. It was too strong for her to disobey. As her body started to go farther into the mirror, there was an echoing evil seductive laugh.

Vlad sat comfortably in his red arm with his feet up on a footrest in his den. He watched the burning fire in the fireplace intently as he let his thoughts race in his head. He didn't know what to do. What if Rosalie got drunk again or worse, more often? She was only sixteen. But at the same time, Vlad understood where she was coming from. He had faced his own demons once, and still was. But they weren't as bad as they used to be. Vlad raised the glass of wine to his lips, but didn't take a sip. He couldn't. He gently set the glass on the glass table beside him. Then he had the feeling that something wasn't quite right. Like something bad was happening. Happening right then. In his very own mansion. "Rosalie!" he exclaimed to himself. Just as he said that, Arella-Serenity came into the den and ran right to Vlad. She was whining and moving nervously.

"What? What is it? Is it Rosalie?" Vlad asked Serenity.

He couldn't believe he was talking to a dog. But she seemed to respond to that. So Vlad immediately got up from his chair and literally ran out of the room. He ran up the staircase and down the hall. But when he tried to open Rosalie's bedroom door, it was locked. He glanced over at Serenity and wondered how she got out of the room if the door was shut in the first place. But he ignored his question for now. Vlad walked back a few feet, then ran towards the door and hit it as hard as he possibly could with his shoulder. Luckily that broke the door down and he ran in.

But when he looked around he didn't see Rosalie. Then he noticed a light shinning from under the bathroom door. He also heard a woman's evil laughter and a soft screaming coming from the bathroom. He went to open the door but of course it was locked too. He went back a few feet and ran towards the door and hit it with his shoulder. It broke down and what he saw was unbelievable.


	6. Chapter 6

Vlad stood in the doorway of the bathroom for a split second. What he saw was possibly the strangest thing he had ever seen. Rosalie's body was half way in a mirror and it was going further and further into it. He grabbed her by her waist and started to pull her out from it. It took a lot of strength since the force from the mirror was very strong, but he eventually got her out of the mirror. He fell backwards onto the floor with Rosalie in his arms. She was going in and out of unconscious and crying in fear. When Vlad looked back up at the mirror, he saw a reflection that somewhat resembled Rosalie. But it looked very different. The reflection was alive and was the thing trying to pull Rosalie into the mirror. The girl in the mirror didn't look happy. Then its hands started to come out of the mirror and towards Rosalie. Vlad moved and huddled over Rosalie. He spotted the brush on the floor and grabbed it. He threw it at the mirror with all his might. The brush hit the mirror and with a loud noise, shattered it. The glass went everywhere and shattered to a thousand pieces to the floor. A few pieces flew into the air and hit Vlad in the arm and Rosalie in her arm and one in her side. Once Vlad was sure that all the flying shattered glass wasn't flying any more, he started to stand up with Rosalie in his arms. He stood still for a moment and all was silent. The only thing he could hear was one last piece of glass shatter as it fell from the frame of the mirror, and Rosalie's quiet sobs. Her hands gripped Vlad's shirt tightly, and her head was hidden in his chest.

"Don't let them take me…please. Please, Vlad. Don't leave me." She barley whispered as she softly cried.

Vlad held her closer to him. "I would never even think about doing that." He whispered to her.

While he held her closer to him, he heard her wince in pain. He looked down and noticed a shard of glass in her side and another in her arm. Both were bleeding. Vlad didn't think he had done a very good job at protecting her. He carried her to his room for just in case she didn't want to be in her room at the moment. Arella-Serenity was waiting outside Rosalie's bedroom the whole time and followed them into Vlad's room. Vlad laid her down on his bed and again went to the bathroom to get some things.

This was the second time he was tending to her wounds. When he came back, he had several things in his hands. He set them down on the bedside table and sat down next to Rosalie on the bed. She was still partly conscious and could feel the pain now.

"I'm going to have to pull the shards out, Rosalie, so be prepared for some pain." He warned her.

"Like I'm not already in pain."

Vlad went for the one in Rosalie's arm. He gently started to tug on it. He could hear her wincing as he finally pulled the bloody shard out of her arm. He set it on the table, wiped the wound off with a wet washcloth, and wrapped a white piece of bandage gauze around her arm.

"Alright, time for the painful one." Vlad mumbled.

Rosalie prepared herself for even more pain. Vlad started to not gently tug, but forcefully pull the shard out of her side so that it wouldn't be as painful or take that long. This time, Rosalie almost screamed. Tears were streaking down her cheeks as they came out of the corner of her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists around the sheets of the bed. Then the shard was out and the only thing Rosalie could feel was pain. Vlad wiped the blood away from the wound and wrapped another piece of white bandage gauze around her waist and over the wound. But when he was taking the stuff back to his bathroom he felt a searing pain in his arm. He put the stuff down on the bathroom counter and grabbed his arm.

"What's your problem?" Rosalie asked.

Vlad took his hand away from his arm and looked down. He saw a shard of glass in his arm and blood oozing from it.

"It looks like I'm wounded also." He said.

"Well let me help you. I mean, you helped me."

Vlad sighed and went back over to the bed. He went to the other side and sat down in the empty space on the bed. As Rosalie sat up, her side hurt. She winced and put her hand over it. But soon the pain went away and she was fine. Vlad held out his arm as Rosalie's hands went towards the shard that was in it. She started to pull it out and saw Vlad's face tense then relax once the shard was out.

"Thank you, for you know, saving me. And of course, helping my wounds." Rosalie quietly said as she rolled Vlad's sleeve up.

"You're very welcome, dear. But could you please explain to me how you got half way into the mirror?"

Rosalie wiped his wound off and gently wrapped a piece of bandage gauze around it. She kept her hands on his strong arms as she slowly looked up at him in the eye.

"You want the full explanation?" she nervously said.

"Well, yes, of course, Rosalie."

"Alright. That 'reflection' of the girl you saw, that was a reflection of me. Of me in the future. In the near future, actually. It's what I'm supposed to become. What I'm _destined_ to become. Somehow, Azarath created it and made it so that it could control me. It told me to come and never look back, to join the rest of them. Then it called me 'your majesty', and said that they were waiting for me. Her voice was controlling me, and I couldn't think or do anything. All I could do was do what it was telling me to do. But once I was half way in the mirror, I could somewhat think, but couldn't do anything. The force of her voice and the physical force of the mirror was too much for me. I…I didn't know what to do."

Rosalie was still looking at Vlad's eyes. But the look she had was a look of sadness, fear, and help. She wanted and _needed_ help. Not mental help, but help to get her away from whatever was coming after her.

"What are you supposed to become, Rosalie?" Vlad asked.

Rosalie tensed then and pressed her hands harder on his arm. She broke eye contact and moved her eyes to her hands that were on Vlad's arm.

"I…I can't…tell you. I don't _want_ to tell you. I'd rather tell you later or let you figure it out on your own. I don't even think I _could_ tell you even if I wanted to. It's…it's too horrible."

Rosalie was shaking; she was trying so hard not to cry. But a few tears escaped anyway. Vlad put his other hand on top of hers.

"Rosalie, it's ok. I understand." He said.

"That's the thing! You _don't_ understand! This isn't some rivalry game between you and that ghost boy! Or any other stupid rivalry you've had between other ghosts! This is a matter of life or death. A matter between good and evil and everything in between. A matter of whether or not I become—" Rosalie cut herself off.

She couldn't tell him what she was to become. She didn't want to either. She was crying now. Vlad was taken back by what she had said. He didn't realize how serious of a situation she was in. He just thought it was going to be another big fight between two groups of ghosts. But apparently it's much more complicated than that.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry. I had no idea how serious this was." Vlad whispered.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, for going off on you. But now that he knows where I am, I don't know what I'm going to do. I've already tried staying at Robyn's house, and that almost got her and her family killed. Luckily I put a spell on them that made them forget what had happened. I honestly don't have anywhere else to go."

"Rosalie, you can still stay here. I..._we_ can keep them off until you figure out some kind of solution to this. I'm involved now, I can't just let you leave."

"Vlad, I don't—"

"Rosalie, just stay. Everything will be all right. I promise."

Rosalie then threw her arms around Vlad and hugged him. Vlad hugged her back.

"Thank you, Vlad." She whispered.

"It's alright, you don't need to thank me any more than what you already have."

A few seconds passed and they stopped hugging. Rosalie glanced over at the clock. It read eight o'clock.

"Wow! It's that late already?" she said.

"Well, lets get you something to eat. You must be hungry."

"Yes, I am."

As they walked down the hall, Rosalie glanced in her room. She could see the pieces of glass shimmering and glittering in the light. She shuddered and felt goose bumps all over her body. She quickened her pace and was now next to Vlad and was very close to him. She really had the urge to somehow make it up to Vlad for saving her life more than once. Or do something to show that she really appreciated him doing all of this for her. This was probably one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for her.

They were now in the huge kitchen. Vlad searched in the cabinets, pantries, and the refrigerator for food as Rosalie sat down on a barstool that was next to the island. He set out a bottle of Pepsi, a glass, and a plate that had a piece of chocolate cake on it. He also got a piece for himself and sat down across from Rosalie.

"You know, it is getting closer and closer to Christmas. Are you going somewhere special or doing anything?" Rosalie asked as she poured herself a glass of the pop.

Vlad was a little confused by the question.

"Uh…no. I don't usually go anywhere nor do anything." He said.

"You mean, you're all alone on Christmas?! You don't even get any presents from anyone?"

"Well, I do get a present from a, uh…_friend_, I guess you could call it. But they're usually stupid pathetic gifts."

"Hey, it's the thought that counts. Who might this _friend_ of yours be?"

"Oh, just Jack Fenton. He was an old college friend of mine. But when an accide—why am I even telling you this?"

"Well uh…I don't know, actually. I just asked you who this person was, not how you know him."

"Oh. Right."

"But go on with your story."

"Why?"

"Because, I want to know."

"Fine. When an accident happened that turned me into a half ghost, I somewhat stopped being friends with him. But he doesn't really know."

"I see."

Vlad eyed her suspiciously. He knew she had something up her sleeve.

"What are you planning?" he asked.

"Who said I was planning anything?" Rosalie smiled a devious smirk.

Vlad started to piece everything together. Rosalie asked him about Christmas and if he was going anywhere or doing anything special, then she got him to talk about Jack Fenton. Why would she want to know what he was doing on Christmas? He knew that she probably wasn't going to be doing anything, unless…

"Oh no! You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking!" Vlad exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

But the look on Rosalie's face said that she did.

"I believe you do."

"Oh, and what if I am thinking that?"

Vlad just looked away and didn't say anything. There was nothing he could do actually.

"Well, what exactly _are_ you thinking?" he said in defeat.

Rosalie smiled widely. "I had this idea that maybe you could call this friend of yours and see if him and his family would like to come over for Christmas and have like a formal dinner and open presents and have this dance type of thing. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Vlad just stared at her in disbelieve. Why in god's name would he have Jack Fenton and his family over at his mansion? The only good that came out of it was that Maddie would be there.

"C'mon, Vlad. What do you say? It'll be fun and you won't be alone." Rosalie persuaded him.

Vlad just couldn't resist the look on her face. And maybe, just maybe, he could set his differences aside. He gave in to her persuasion.

"Alright. I'll call them and see what I can do. But if things go wrong, I'm blaming you and you'll be a large amount of trouble."

Rosalie smiled even larger than she already was. "Oh, and by the way, my birthday is coming up too." She said

"When is it?"

"Two days after Christmas."

"Wow!"

"Yeah, I know."

Later that night, Rosalie and Vlad were picking up the broken pieces of glass off of Rosalie's bathroom floor. Vlad made sure every single piece was destroyed and was just a pile of ashes. Then Rosalie searched through some boxes until she found a pair of pajamas.

"Well, goodnight, Rosalie. Breakfast will be ready in the morning." Vlad said as he headed towards the door.

"Goodnight, Vlad. Oh, and thanks again."

Vlad grinned a playful grin. "Don't mention it." then he left and shut the door behind him.

Rosalie sighed and changed into her pajamas. She climbed into the large bed and made herself comfortable. She breathed in the deep wonderful smell of the big comforter and fluttered her eyes. It smelled almost identical to Vlad and his cologne. She soon fell asleep with the smell stuck in her mind.


End file.
